


a love supreme seems far removed

by sayhellotothestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora just wants to settle down, Adora might just have fallen in love with Cy a little more than she did with Catra, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Can you tell that I know nothing about children?, Catra just wants stability, Did not beta read, F/F, Single Mom!Catra, We Die Like Men, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhellotothestars/pseuds/sayhellotothestars
Summary: Catra and Adora are set up by mutual friends on a blind date. Unfortunately, they "forgot" to relay one very important detail to both parties.Blind Date AU





	a love supreme seems far removed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my loves <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+loves+%26lt%3B3).

Catra sighed, and shook her head, interrupting her friend. “Scorp, look. I appreciate the help, but I’m just-I’m not going! I don’t want to go through this again.”

Scorpia huffed. Catra was definitely one of the most stubborn people she had ever met, but so was she, and right now, she was doing something Catra would be thanking her for in the future. She just knew it. “Look, if you go on this date, I promise we will never, ever even suggest doing this again. Right, ‘Trapta?”

Mhm. Yep,” Entrapta answered distractedly from the living room, not looking up from Cyrus. “Never again.”

Catra frowned and met Scorpia’s pleading eyes through her own narrowed ones. Seeing puppy eyes every day for the past two years had mellowed her out more than she had ever hoped to admit, though, and it didn’t take long before she dragged a hand down her face, groaning in defeat. 

Scorpia grinned and pulled her into a typical too-tight hug. “You will love her! I promise she is just your type.”

“Whatever,” Catra grumbled and shoved her away to glare at her appropriately. “What is so good about this one anyway? Why are you so sure this one will stay? What makes her special?”

“Well, I don’t know her very well. I met her through mutual friends, but I do know that she is good for you. She’s kind, she’s funny, she has a big heart, and she’s very responsible. She’s a little bit of a nerd, but very athletic. She wants to settle down sometime soon, so she’s been having trouble finding someone with the same priorities. And she is very pretty.” Scorpia wiggled her brows and giggled, bumping her shoulder against Catra’s. “She seems like just who you need.”

Catra’s eyes widened in alarm. “I don’t need anyone!” she hissed defensively. 

“Of course not.” Scorpia smiled, unaffected by Catra’s outburst. “But it would be nice to have someone, don’t you think? Someone to share your life with and Cyrus.”

“Cyrus is doing just fine with one mom.”

“You know what I mean. Adora is great with kids; she wants kids. She’ll love Cyrus, and she’ll love you. Just give her a chance.” Scorpia rubbed Catra’s arm gently, hoping to coax some type of positive response from her. 

At last, Catra sighed and threw up a hand. “Fine! But only one date. If we don’t get along or if there are any issues with Cyrus, that’s it, okay? No more meddling in my love life. You promised.”

“Yes! Yes, of course! Scouts honor.”

... Sure. Now get out of my kitchen if you’re not going to help with dinner or go play with Cy and Entrapta.”

“Right!” Scorpia backtracked into the kitchen. “One last thing that I do feel like I need to warn you about: she has a massive forehead. She’s still pretty, though.”

“It’s proportionate to her heart and body. Also, her clunis. I think you’ll like that!” Entrapta called. 

Catra’s cheeks burned. “Right then. Thank you for that very important and relevant piece of information.”

“You’re welcome!”

* * *

Catra’s interest in finding a partner had ended long ago. She only agreed to this date because it would finally get Scorpia off her back for good, and she needed peace. She didn’t expect to get much out of this date other than one more disappointment. 

Still, just for the sake of humoring Scorpia and not at all because of her need to sate her curiosity, Catra showed up. She weaved between tables, holding Cyrus’s hand tightly in hers and paused next to the young blonde woman sat at the back of the restaurant. “Hello, Adora?” Catra called, holding her breath. 

The woman looked up at the mention of her name and beamed. “That’s me! You must be Catra?”

Catra smiled and released Cyrus’s hand to shake Adora’s. The blonde woman took her hand and gave it one firm shake, then she pulled her into a one-armed hug, trapping their hands between their bodies. Catra bristled instinctively at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. Adora smelled kind of nice, and Scorpia was right, she was very pretty. “I’m Catra,” she mumbled against her shoulder. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Adora grinned and pulled away, holding Catra at arm’s length. Catra’s knees almost buckled. “Wow, you are a lot prettier than Scorpia, and Entrapta said! I wasn’t prepared for you to look like this. I don’t mean it in a bad way! I jus—”

“Mama?”

Adora looked confused for a moment. 

Catra gave her an apologetic smile. “What’s wrong, Cy?” Catra asked, turning away from Adora momentarily.

And that’s when Adora saw him. Adora couldn’t help it when her jaw fell, and her brows furrowed deeply in bewilderment. “I—” She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what she was seeing. How do I respond appropriately? What is happening? What do I do? Adora had not expected her date to show up with a kid, which was a total curveball for her. Adora was panicked, I didn’t plan for this! and her prolonged silence was misinterpreted. 

Catra’s smile fell from her face. “You didn’t know about Cyrus,” Catra realized. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and humiliation. She was going to kill Scorpia and Entrapta when she got home. “Look,” she said, and Adora tore her gaze away from the shy little boy holding the back of her leg to meet her eyes. 

Oh, she’s mad, Adora grimaced. Fuck, she’s still so pretty...

“I’m sorry,” Catra said, placing a hand on top of the child’s mass of curls. She sounded like she was barely swallowing down her anger. “This was a mistake,” she continued. “I’m so sorry you had to come all the way out here for a waste of time. Here, have this for your troubles,” Catra rummaged through her purse for a moment. She shoved a folded wad of cash into Adora’s hand and closed it into a fist. “Again, I’m sorry about this. There was a huge misunderstanding.” She shouldered her purse and retook Cyrus’s hand. “Come on, Cy. We’re leaving.”

“Mama, we’re going?”

“Yes, sweetie. Hold my hand.”

She’s leaving, was all Adora’s brain could process. I don’t want her to go! “Wait!” Adora called out. She reached out to her and wrapped her fingers around her wrist. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had a son, but he doesn’t change the fact that I want to get to know you.” She looked between Catra and her son. “Both of you,” she added, smiling nervously. “If you’re interested, of course,” she said as she slowly retracted her hand. She nodded toward the empty booth seat and looked at her hopefully.

“I…” Catra was speechless. “Really? Are you sure?” She couldn’t help that she sounded incredulous, but Adora didn’t seem bothered by it once she gathered her wit. She appeared somewhat understanding. 

“I’m sure,” Adora promised. “I’d like to treat you two to dinner if you’ll let me. Our friends told me many good things about you.” Adora gave Catra a shy smile, and she crouched down to be eye level with Cyrus. “I haven’t heard anything about you, little guy, but I’d like to get to know you. What’s your name, buddy?”

Cyrus emerged from behind his mother’s legs and smiled timidly at Adora, revealing the most adorable dimples Adora had ever seen. Something within Adora stirred and squeezed. “Cyrus,” the boy replied, he put up two fingers bashfully.

“Oh, you’re two?” The boy nodded. Adora grinned and booped the tip of his nose gently with her index finger. “Well, hello, Cyrus. My name is Adora, and I’m…” She held up both palms, momentarily attempting to figure out how to show her age. She shook her head and put down her fingers, glancing up at Catra with bright cheeks. Catra met her eyes with a mildly amused smirk. “I’m uh, a lot older than two. Are you hungry, Cyrus?”

Cyrus nodded, glancing up at his mother. She gave him a small nod of encouragement. “I’m hungry, Dora.”

“C’mon then!” Adora held out a hand, and Cyrus took it, curling his fingers around Adora’s index finger. “Time to eat, yeah? Are you ready for dinner?”

Catra slid into the booth on the other side of Cyrus, watching the exchange silently. After a minute, she allowed herself to relax into the cushioned seat. 

“Yes!” Cyrus beamed, “time to eat!”

Adora laughed. “I love this kid,” she whispered over Cyrus’ head. “He gets me.”

Catra grinned and shook her head. “He eats like a small caveman. Make sure you don’t have any limbs near his chompers while he’s eating, or you’re going to be an amputee before dinner is over.”

Adora snorted with laughter. She quickly clamped a palm over her mouth at the stares she received from the neighboring tables. “Can’t blame the kid. Food is good, am I right, Cy? And you’ve got to grow big and strong somehow .”

“Yes! Food is good!” Cyrus repeated, beaming proudly.

“Right! You’re so wise for a two-year-old.”

* * *

Hours passed, and before they knew it, the sky outside was painted in different shades of pinks and purples. Everything was going so well Adora hadn’t even noticed when it had happened.

Cyrus had been sitting on her lap for a while now, giggling as she bounced her knees up and down. Catra closed most of the distance left between them when Cyrus moved, at some point, and Adora had an arm hanging comfortably over the back of Catra’s shoulders as they spoke. They leaned close, speaking in hushed tones, blushing, and giggling as they recalled some of their most embarrassing dates. There were, for better or worse, a lot. 

It took Adora a second to pull herself out of her daze as Catra recounted her story. Still, when she mentally acknowledged the lack of space between them—the way their pinkies brushed just so every so often over the table, and the way Cyrus’ weight against her chest felt warm and familiar, she found that she didn’t mind that everything was happening too quickly. That she was falling into this rhythm with Catra like it was second nature for them or felt like Cyrus was a part of her as much as he was Catra’s. A feeling of tranquility blanketed them as they spoke, wholly immersed in their little world. They shared food, and laughed, teased, and flirted—everything playful and full of fondness—and Adora just knew, she didn’t-no, couldn’t, let this feeling of rightness go. 

Ever. 

Catra paused her story to watch Adora for a moment. Adora’s eyes were trained on her, and her lips were curled into a crooked, dopey grin as she admired her. She didn’t seem to notice Catra looking at her. “What are you thinking?” Catra asked quietly, with a small smile of her own. 

Adora blinked rapidly and smiled even wider as Catra leaned her head against Adora’s arm. Her cheeks turned bright pink, but the action felt natural, and Adora responded instinctively by hugging Catra close. She sighed, distractedly poked her finger into Cyrus’ tummy as she gathered her thoughts. Cyrus giggled, loud and squeaky, just like his mom, and squirmed in Adora’s arms. His glee was so infectious, and it made Adora’s chest bloom with warmth.

“This is nice. Really, nice. I like this. I-I like you and Cyrus, and being here with you guys is just… I haven’t felt like this in a long time. Being with you two feels like…” Adora fell silent, and Catra watched her face go through several expressions patiently and with growing affection until she settled on one— hesitance. “I don’t want to scare you away…”

“You won’t. You already told me about the disgusting rash you got when you were ten,” Catra promised, her lips quirked up into a gentle smile. She threaded her fingers through Adora’s hair gently. “You can tell me.”

Adora exhaled and looked down uncertainly. “Being here with you guys feels like coming home,” she admitted.

Catra’s eyes widened. It was like Adora had read her mind. 

“Is it weird?” Adora asked, looking up at Catra shyly. “For me to say that it feels like I’ve known you all my life? Like we’ve met before, and this is just… a reunion? In our past life… Ah, nevermind. I sound stupid. Y-You can forget it,” Adora said hastily, she ducked her head, unable to meet Catra’s eyes. God, who in the world says that on a first date, Adora? What the fuck? Adora could feel her ears getting hot, and she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

“No,” Catra said, looking down at Cyrus, so clearly at home in Adora’s arms. “Don’t be embarrassed. I know what you mean, and I feel it too. I’m not superstitious, but,” Catra shrugged, shook her head in wonder, “I think we knew each other before, in a past life, I mean.” She wrapped her arms could wrap an arm around her waist and lie her head against her shoulder. And it felt right. 

Adora rested her chin on top of her head as a comfortable silence settled over them. Cyrus babbled happily—but that didn’t bother Adora in the slightest. If anything, it overwhelmed Adora with an unfamiliar emotion that urged her to hold him closer. 

“It’s getting pretty late,” Catra commented a while later, pulling away from Adora’s embrace reluctantly to gather her things. “We’re going to have to get going soon.” 

Adora agreed but hated it. “Okayyyy. It’s time to go now, buddy,” Adora sighed dejectedly, frowning down at Cyrus. 

Cyrus jutted out his bottom lip and clung tighter to Adora’s shoulders. “Mama, no! I dun wanna go,” he whined. 

Adora didn’t want to make an embarrassment of herself, but she was struggling to contain the way her bottom lip wobbled. Don’t go! she begged in her mind. 

Catra let her extended hands fall to her sides with a sigh. Denying Cyrus anything when he gave her his puppy eyes was enough of a challenge as it was, but two cute faces giving her matching puppy eyes? She was, without a doubt, a goner. And she didn’t want to get ahead of herself, but she wasn’t ready to see Adora leave. Plus, Cyrus looked so right? sitting on Adora’s lap and lying back snugly against her chest. She couldn’t remember a time Cyrus had ever been so calm during dinner. 

Adora was just such a natural with him—no other date had ever taken to Cyrus as quickly as Adora had. People usually fled as soon as they found out Catra has a son. Maybe Scorpia was right? Adora could be the person that would expand their family.

“Hm… Well, how about dessert? On me? There’s a park behind us; we can take a walk and grab some ice cream before we go.” Catra didn’t realize she had been running her fingers through Adora’s hair until she pulled her hand away to put Cyrus’s coat on him. 

“Sounds good to me!” Adora said, failing to tone down the enthusiasm from her voice. She let Catra step out of the booth first and followed after her with Cyrus’s hand clasped tightly in hers.

Catra bumped her shoulder against Adora’s playfully. “Aw, you don’t want to see us leave, huh? That’s cute.”

Adora blushed. “Well, yeah,” she looked down at Cyrus with an affectionate smile, “but in my defense, this kiddo makes it hard to say goodbye. I want to take him home with me.”

Catra scoffed and placed a hand daintily over her wounded heart. “Wow, you’d take Cyrus and ditch me? That’s cold-blooded, Adora. Ouch.”

“Oh, whatever !” Adora laughed, holding the door open for Catra and Cyrus. “Can you blame me? He’s the cutest kid ever. Would you come home with me, Cy?”

“Don’t even ask him. He would jump in your arms and not look back if you gave him a chance,” Catra said with a fond roll of her eyes. 

Cyrus reached his arms up and wiggled his fingers. He beamed when Adora hoisted him on to her hip and tucked his face against her neck.

“He’s a little traitor,” Catra said venomously, digging her fingers into his sides. Despite her words, her eyes were gentle, and her smile nothing but tender.

Cyrus squealed, squirming in Adora’s hold as Catra’s unrelenting fingers danced over his most ticklish spots. “‘Dora! ‘Dora, save me!”

“I’ll protect you, Cy! Don’t worry!”

* * *

“Everyone hide! They’re coming!” Bow screeched, flailing his arms frantically.

“Great! They’re getting along! Now, I’m freezing my ass off, so let’s go!” Glimmer hissed, rubbing her arms rapidly to keep her blood circulating. 

“Oh, they look so cute together! Guys, look!” Scorpia whispered from a nearby bush, visibly vibrating with excitement. 

“Where?” Bow asked. 

Entrapta handed him a pair of binoculars. “They’re coming right over that trail over there,” she answered distractedly.

“Hm… Oh my god! Is that Catra? She’s so pretty! Is that Cyrus?” Bow cried out, a little too loudly. 

Glimmer slapped a hand over Bow’s mouth. “Keep it down, Bow!”

“Yep! That’s my precious nephew,” Scorpia squealed. 

“I’m sorry! But, Glimmer, you have to see this!” Bow shoved the binoculars into Glimmer’s hands. “He’s the cutest child I have ever seen, Glimmer; you have to see him, look—”

“Fine, but shut up… Oh!”

“Did you see?” Scorpia asked excitedly.

“Wow, okay… That might be the cutest child in the world,” Glimmer admitted. “And they do look perfect together. Look at Adora being all happy and shit…”

“I know, right? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this smiley and happy before,” Bow murmured, snatching the binoculars from Glimmer’s hand to steal another look. “Is it just me, or does Cyrus kind of look like them? Like, Adora straight up looks like she could be his other biological mom—”

“Cyrus is not Catra’s biological son,” Entrapta interrupted. “She adopted him when he was only months old, but yes, Cyrus does look like he could be Adora and Catra’s possible love child.”

“That’s so sweet! She looks like such a good mom.”

“She is a good mom,” Scorpia agreed. “Adora looks like she would be a good mom too! Look!”

“Oh-Glimmer! Look at them!” Bow squealed, shaking Glimmer’s shoulder violently. 

“Now what, Bow?”

“They’re swinging Cyrus between them, they’re eating ice cream, and they all look so happy! This is the perfect shot.”

“What? Are you having Entrapta snipe them?” Glimmer asked.

Bow simply ignored her, waving his arms. “Entrapta! Photo, now!”

“Okay, that does make a nice photo. Now, can we go before they see us?” Glimmer whined. “I think I’m catching pneumonia.”

“I got the shot,” Entrapta announced. 

“Me too!” Scorpia replied and shoved her phone into her pocket. “Just imagine! One day, when it’s our turn to give speeches at their wedding, we will be able to look back at this moment and—”

“Scorp?”

“Uh, yeah. Right, not the time. I’ll just send the photo in the group chat.”

“Guys,” Glimmer warned. “They’re getting closer now. We should all leave. Like, right now .”

“Okay, team. Don’t let them see you!”

“I’m almost 95% sure they saw us a while back,” Entrapta commented as she calmly packed her equipment. 

“What?! How?” Bow cried incredulously. 

“Ugh, Bow!”

“Okay, whatever! We’ll discuss this later. Just run, run, run!”


End file.
